


double booked

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Hanukkah, M/M, Politics, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wanted to hurt someone for the convergence of his life this year. Why were Thanksgiving and Hanukkah overlapping in his first year as President?</p>
            </blockquote>





	double booked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maichan808 (maichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan/gifts).



> A slightly belated little gift for m, for all the work that she's done with me over the years.
> 
> Set in the same 'verse as [Word Forward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/655022), seven or eight months after that ends.

Erik wanted to maim someone. Someone - besides the powers that be - had to be responsible for this _mishegoss_ today.

How was it possible for Thanksgiving and Hanukkah to overlap? How?

 _The answer to that question is best answered by Zayde, and you know it. Or your rabbi._ Charles’ mental voice had all the cheekiness that Erik expected on days when the White House was overrun by spectacle, but Erik wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it right now.

_Just stop for a minute and let me wallow. You’re not responsible for both the Turkey Pardon and the Menorah lighting._

_Those are actually Kitty’s jobs and she’s been doing a wonderful job, so stop it. You’ll be fine. You love these sorts of events, even if not all of them are Jewish. So, you have meetings until two, then the pardon and then there’s the menorah._

Erik hated when Charles was right. _Fine. But all of this means I can sleep in tomorrow, right?_

_Only a little. You still have a few meetings, Emma told me that._

Erik huffed. He was sure there had to be a way to get around the meetings tomorrow morning. Who was going to do work on Thanksgiving?

Just as he thought that, though, he remembered how often he had worked at the MRC on Thanksgiving before going to Bed-Sty for dinner.

_You win, I suppose. But why did it have to be like this my first year? And with Kitty making the effort to make sure to show off my religion?_

_Life just works that way, dear. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few things to do in my office before the pardon. Without kids, Kitty’s suggested that I’m there behind you._

Well, perhaps there was now one benefit to having to do both Presidential duties in one day. Maybe he and Charles could also find a minute to sneak off between the pardon and sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kage for the quick beta.


End file.
